End Scene
by Kristyn The Kid
Summary: A collection of ten OneShots that I wrote in a little over an hour. They range in pairings, length and time period but I assure you, they're all interesting. I will turn one of them into a full-length fic!


**Wow! I got this idea off someone's Live Journal page. You put your iPod or Zune of whatever you use on shuffle-mode. Then, when a song comes on, you choose a pairing you like and write a OneShot for it based on the song title/lyrics. The fun part is that you only have the duration of the song to finish it. If you notice, a few of mine end mid-sentence and make the ending horrible but I follow rules (I'm lying; I cheated a few seconds on most of them.) I found this amusing and it killed some serious time! Enjoy! –KTK.****

* * *

Pairing: Mer/Der  
Song: It's Not Over**  
**Song by: Secondhand Serenade**

"What about us, huh?" Meredith yells to a tired and dreary Derek. They stand in the rain outside the hospital, by the infamous main entrance. His arms are folded over his chest and he's trying to keep the rain out of his eyes. Even with the inevitable partial blindness due to the precipitation, he can see her so clearly. She seems so young, so vulnerable, so small, as she yells at him. Her scrubs look darker because they're wet. Her light brown hair is drenched, hanging over her shoulders. He just wanted to run to her, hold her, kiss her, assure her that everything would be okay.

"What about us?" He asked, leaning in some, trying to get his words to her quicker. She took a step. She didn't want him near her. Not since the Mrs. Shepherd had arrived. The tall, redheaded, beautiful wife of her boyfriend. She tried to force the image out of her head, the image where Addison shook her hand and questioned her. Instead, she just turned around and went inside.

**(FAILURE TO END)**

**-x-x-x-**

**Pairing: Cristina/Meredith  
Song: Thoughts Of Time  
Song by: Your Sweet Uncertainty**

"You're joking right?" Cristina says to Meredith, regarding the Post-It wedding which had happened about twenty minutes earlier. Meredith just sighs happily, spinning herself around in the rolling chair behind the Nurse's station.

"I think it's very Meredith-Derek, don't you?" She smiles which makes Cristina roll her eyes saracastically but when she notices how truly happy her friend is, she smiles too.

"I'm proud of you, Meredith Grey." Cristina finally says, Meredith still in her office chair. "You have grown up. Think back to when we met as interns; you were so dark and twisty, you wouldn't have even been seen with Post-Its…maybe like souls of kittens or something but not Post-Its." Meredith laughs and rises from her seat. She twirls her hair like a happy high school girl in love.

"Someone dark and twisty doesn't flip their hair, right?" She asks, still grinning.  
**  
(SONGS ARE TOO SHORT THESE DAYS!)  
**

**-x-x-x-**

**Pairing: Interns  
Song: Friends In Low Places  
Song by: Garth Brooks**

The Emerald City Bar. What a place. Meredith and Cristina were seated at the bar, dishing out all of the latest gossip to Joe the bartender. He loves when they come in. Not only does he make a killing off the interns and their ability to hold their liquor like crazy but he gets to enjoy story time as well. He's drying out a beer mug with a dishrag as Meredith spills a great story about Addison Montgomery-Shepherd and new guy Mark Sloan, apparently known as 'McSteamy'.

At the other end of the bar, Alex has challenged George to another game of darts. George always complies reluctantly, knowing that Alex will win. He's never denied a challenge though and as Alex throws the first dart, he thinks for just a moment that he may win. From the corner of his eye, though, he sees the beautiful Meredith Grey smiling at something Cristina said and he throws his dart, missing completely and almost hitting a large man in a Seattle Seahawks t-shirt. Izzie tries to calm the man down, all the while Alex tries to pull George to the bar so the football fan doesn't kick the snot out of him.

Joe reminds the football fan that he will not serve alcohol to anyone who punches George and the scene calms down. Izzie laughs as she retells the story to Meredith and Cristina who are still on their third shot.

**-x-x-x-**

**Pairing: Callie/Mark  
Song: There's Your Trouble  
Song by: The Dixie Chicks(!)**

"Didn't I tell you that I turned over a new leaf, Torres?" Mark says to me as he sits across from me at the cafeteria.

"Yeah, yeah," I complained, rolling my eyes. I was sick of his arrogance and bragging about him and his damn leaves. "I know about the freaking new leaf."

"Yet you keep paging me to the on-call room." He says through another McSteamy look. "Why is that? Are you trying to prove that you don't li-"

"Watch your words there, leaf boy." I interrupt, putting my finger to his lips. "Not now. I don't want to talk about…her." Erica Hahn was sitting quite close to us, talking with another doctor. Mark was glaring at her.

"Just tell her you like her, Torres." He says and gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask, following him with my eyes.

**(SIGH!)**

-x-x-x-  
**  
Pairing: Callie/Erica  
Song: I've Got A Question  
Song by: The Naked Brothers Band**

Callie Torres looked across Joe's bar. She was sitting with her dearest friend, Mark Sloan, who was too busy checking out one of Joe's customers to notice that she was no longer listening to him talk. She was pretty sure he was just telling her how hot he thought the chick was. She was right, of course, but she had her own problems to deal with.

"Should I just go talk to her?" Callie asked, leaning forward and putting her elbows on the table. "I mean, that's a good idea, right?" Mark slowly pulled himself away from staring at the other girl to listen to his friend.

"Yes!" He said, louder than he wished. "Go, right now, before you lose confidence and don't do it." He all but shoved her across the room, then went back to staring.

"Erica?" Callie said meekly, hoping that would be enough to catch the attention of the older blonde who was sitting with a few other doctors from the hospital.

"Torres," Erica greeted, flashing a smile that made Callie's heart stop. "What's up?"

"I –uh, wanted to talk to you. Would you uh-come outside?" She managed to ask. Erica shrugged and followed behind a very nervous Callie.

"What's wrong, Torres?" Erica asked with a grin. "You look a little edgy."

"Well, I, uh, I've got a question for you." She said. Her mind scrolled for words, remembering what Mark and even Addison had said. Finally, she replied with "I need to talk to you about something important. And kinda weird."

**(Horrible time for song to end!!)**

-x-x-x-

**Pairing: Cristina/Owen  
Song: Travelin' Soilder  
Song by: Dixie Chicks**

Owen Hunt was the new doctor. He was intimidating. He was bold. He was flat-out scary. Cristina had taken a shine to him, mainly because he was, in her mind, a true definition of 'a man'. He was strong, he was tough, he was rugged. He was damaged, though. He was a solider. He was in Iraq. You don't get any manlier than that, right? That's how Cristina saw it. She wanted him for all of these reasons and more (actually, there were so many reasons that she could barely remember them all). She made a list in her head once. The first three were simple; he was a real man, he was a hero, he was hot. The other reasons were less simple but either way, they made him irresistible.

She'd scrub in on his surgeries and find herself often temporarily distracted by his voice or by his eyes. She'd tell herself to knock it off, that the way she was acting was _not_ by means how Cristina Yang normally acted. And she probably wouldn't have if he wasn't so…well, she didn't know what that adjective was but she liked it. She blamed him for the way she felt. After all, he _did _pull out her icicle, and he _did_ kiss her.

In some ways, he reminded Cristina of Preston Burke. Even though she was so far past Burke that his name didn't even faze her, she liked the slight resemblances. She admired the differences more. She liked that he was a trauma surgeon rather than cardio. She liked that he was less emotional, less sentimental. She liked the way he made sure everyone was kept in check, even if that meant bending the rules or making up his own.

She just admired him. And his 'real manliness'.

**-x-x-x-**

**Pairing: Meredith/Alex  
Song: Shut Up  
Song by: Simple Plan**

The only reason Alex Karev kept going to Meredith Grey's house was because of the beautiful Izzie Stevens that kept him so focused. Meredith herself wasn't that great, he thought. She talked a lot. Even as he sat at the counter, finishing his dinner, waiting for Izzie to return, Meredith wanted to chat with him. And of course it was about Derek freakin' Shepherd.

"Did you meet Addison?" She ranted to Alex as he shoveled mashed potatoes into his mouth in attempt to not have to answer. "She's sweet and adorable and gorgeous and McHouseWife Of The Year! I found her in the on-call room folding the blankets! I don't even fold blankets here. And did you see the way he looked at her in surgery? For the love of God he should just-"

"Meredith!" Alex yelled, his mouth full of food. He took a sip of water so he didn't choke. "Shut up, please. I'm begging you." He sighed and brought his head down to the table. "I don't speak chick."

**-x-x-x-**

**Pairing: Izzie/Alex  
Song: I Melt  
Song by: Rascal Flatts**

"You're making a mess!" Izzie yelled through laughs. Alex was holding a bowl full of cake batter, though most of it was on his face and hands.

"Iz, I told you," He said, a smile bursting on his face. "I can't cook!"

"It's baking," She corrected, taking the bowl from him and stirring it properly (he hadn't been). She placed it on the counter and added a few ingredients that he had forgotten. Alex, who found her irresistible at that moment, came up behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"Well, you can stick with baking," He joked. "You're better at it and the apron looks way hotter on you, anyway." He kissed her neck once softly.

"Did you just get cake batter on me, boy?" Izzie mocked, spinning around to face him. And he had gotten cake batter on her, which she found adorable in a messy, sticky-sweet way. He melted inside when she smiled at him like she was. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, leaning her up against the counter they had been using. Before he could do anything else, a loud DING came from somewhere.

"Cookies are done," She said with an ear-to-ear grin.

**-x-x-x-**

**Pairing: Mark/Addison  
Song: Hate That I Love You  
Song by: Rihanna (feat. Ne-Yo)**

_I am a manwhore,_ Mark told himself as he watched Addison cross the cafeteria. _Manwhores do not think about one woman all the time. Even if she is perfect. And hot._

Addison was sitting with Callie Torres, another woman that Mark found insanely hot but they were just friends (with benefits sometimes). Addison, however, was who he wanted to look at. All the time. But the history, oh man. There was so much history with them that even if Addison did want Mark again, it would take forever to get past. There was the Derek thing. Then the adultery thing. Then the 'staying-together-after-Derek-left-' thing. Oh, and the baby thing. Jeez. Mark's head hurt. Callie said something to Addison that made her laugh and Mark swore his heart skipped a beat when he thought she looked over at him. He didn't know what to say, think or do when Addison was around.

He knew that he could never have her again. He still promised himself that deep down, in his heart, he would always love her. He hated himself for this. He hated her for this. He also hated Derek for being part of this (though, without him, he would never have met her so it's sort of complicated). He hated that he loved her. He wanted to be a manwhore again. He missed that. That was way more fun to him. Addison looked across the room, looking directly at Mark.

_I will always love her_, he thought. _Manwhore or not_.

**(I actually didn't cheat on this one! Finished it at the last second!!)**

**-x-x-x-**

**Pairing: Callie/Erica  
Song: I'm Yours  
Song by: Jason Mraz**

Callie Torres had started to resent coming to work. She blamed Addison. As much as she loved her friend, she blamed her completely for planting the seed in her mind. She would've never have seen Erica as 'more-than-a-friend' if Addison didn't say anything. Blame aside, Callie found herself at a loss for words as she stood in the gallery of OR 1. Erica Hahn was coming up to her, wanting to talk about something probably very innocent. Callie's mind, however, was not in an innocent place, and for that, she blamed Mark. Mark Sloan and his manwhoreness had made her mind unclean whenever anything about Erica was said. She hated him for that.

"Hey, Cal," Erica said with a smile. Callie's stomach turned to ice as she watched Erica sit down beside where she was standing. Words were failing her. She was trying to be calm, trying not to let Erica know what she had been thinking lately.

"Hi," Was the only thing that she was able to utter. _She is hot_, Callie thought, shifting all her weight to her other foot. _Really, really hot_. She tried to her mind into focus. And quick. She felt like Erica could read her mind and all the bad things that were occurring in it. She took a deep breath and sat beside her friend, trying to swallow all the emotions that she feared were sure to bubble over and make her say something stupid. She cleared her mind and focused on the surgery that was going on below them. She was successful until Erica brought her arm up to the same armrest as Callie's. When their hands touched, Callie remembered that she couldn't breathe.

**

* * *

So there you have it; TEN OneShots. So, readers, it is now up to you. TELL ME WHICH ONE I SHOULD MAKE INTO A REAL FANFICTION!**

**That's right, gang, it's time to PICK A FIC.**

**(Sorry, that was gay, I know.)**

Go tell me your favorite!!


End file.
